


Hey Adora

by Cornholio4



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oneshot Series, Post-Canon, Sort Of, Various AUs, Watching the Show, catradora, catradora fluff, forgot some bits, one episode in any full detail, watching the series, welcome to ideas and requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: A series of one shots starring Etheria’s power couple: Adora & Catra! From them bonding, fluff or watching the episode Roll With It with the other Princesses.Requests welcome.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Watching Roll With It

It was after the War with the Horde and the Best Friend Squad of Adora, Catra, Bow, Glimmer, Scorpia and the Princess Alliance were called into a room with a giant monitor. Apparently there was some entity saying they were called to watch 'episodes' that of Adora's life as She-Ra up to their big victory over Horde Prime.

They were unsure and Adora was definitely not up to reliving her big failures as well as Catra having to watch as she causes her friendships to shatter along with her own self-destructive behaviour get worse. They both had to be reminded that things worked out and they relucantly relented, plus it was not like that they had any choice in the matter.

Saw they began watching Adora's adventures through mostly her eyes, the other members of the Princess Alliance saw a more mischievous side to Adora with her fake mouse sighting joke to Catra. Bow was giving her a thumbs up and Catra was grumbling with her arms crossed. The Princess Alliance were surprised to see that Catra really did look happy for Adora for her promotion to Force Captain.

Then there was Adora finding the Sword, her first run-ins with Bow and Glimmer, finding out the Horde was evil and the first crack in her friendship with Catra. Catra always knowing the Horde was evil but thought that it didn't matter if she had Adora on her side and Adora not wanting to go back to the Fright Zone with her.

Catra and Adora had to hold eachother tight after that and it would not be the first time through this experience that they had to do this. They kept watching the episodes as not did their friendship slowly deteriorate but Catra had to hold her girlfriend and hiss while watching Shadow Weaver using her powers to manipulate Adora during her first visit to Mystacor.

It continued on with the Princess Prom, with people forgetting how seriously Frosta acted during that time compared to how she did when she joined up with them. Catra was looking down as she danced with Adora on the screen but it was all just a trap to get her friends. There was that and Glimmer was not too happy with how jealous and petty she was being during that time.

Then she had to watch as during the rescue attempt, they were led to believe that Entrapta died and Catra used that to manipulate Entrapta into thinking that she was abandoned so she could join with them. Catra kept mouthing 'Sorry' during that bit and Entrapta actually went and enveloped her into a hug. Then joined by Perfuma and of course Scorpia with Adora just smiling at the display.

Then there was the episode through their memories, their childhood promise of always looking out for eachother, Adora's anger upon realising in hindsight that Light Hope was purposefully tearing them apart so that she could continue to fullfill her eventual role in carrying out the First One's Heart of Etheria Project and how it just made their friendship worse.

By the end of the first season, with the state that Adora and Catra were in to relive all this and trying to stay strong together (with Catra shouting out apologies and saying that she didn't truly meant most of what she said to Adora) most of them just wanted to scoop them into a hug.

Then came the next Season and things were lighter when it came to an episode called Roll With It, they were confused when it started with Bow being killed but then it cut to... a figure of Bow being trapped into a cage? "How I could forget the tragedies of Tiny Bow!" Bow cried out with Glimmer comforting her boyfriend and the Princess Alliance grinning upon remembering this day.

"So you lot were using some sort of stupid board game to plan out your mission? Plus do I get to learn how this Pass ended up being retaken by Adora and the Princesses?" Catra asked facing Scorpia looking quite sheepish as she was trying to smile at Catra. Adora asked that wouldn't have been covered in the mission report. "All that stupid report said that the mission was a failure and that it was totally Kyle's fault." Catra explained as they saw Scorpia squealing about wanting to do a good job for Catra.

Plus ordering Kyle to find out Catra's favourite color?

They looked and saw Glimmer's enactment of her plan with the art style and Catra acting like a diabolical mastermind in her mind. Then it of course led to Bow being killed.

Then came Bow's turn with him looking different with his moustache and everyone in the different outfits. Entrapta and Scorpia had their mouths wide open and Catra was pretty much laughing hysterically about how ridiculous that they all looked. The laughter stopped and she looked in horror when she appeared in Bow's tale.

Everyone was sniggering and Catra then looked like she was about to try and murder Bow when they started the feline related puns and was in full agreement when Adora told him to stop. Then when he got killed by his own arrow Catra couldn't help but remark "so not able to succeed in your own fairy tale? Wow, that's pathetic..."

Bow just humphed.

There was Perfuma talking about a plant golem, Mermista calling herself Sea-Ra and Glimmer was not happy to see Frosta's tale with her as the sidekick again. "Once again, I must ask how exactly did we lose against you practically all the time? You would think that acting like this would mean that you lasted a few weeks at the most..." Catra muttered with her arms crossed.

Then there was the Horde spying on them and Scorpia taking their claims seriously, Scorpia was quite sheepish at that again. Then there was the sequence where She-Ra was confronted by everyone's perception of Catra. Catra was looking away again but then Entrapta shouted "no she was like 'I push people away despite the fact that I feel so lonely inside'!"

Scorpia gave as close to a thumbs up to Entrapta as she could as there were laughter from everyone else and Catra glared. "That is not right at all!" Adora said with a glare before turning into a smile. "She is more like 'I act like a big meanie but through the cracks I am really a cute little kitty'!" Adora said and Catra just muttered that they got to her too as everyone bursted into big laughter.

Then they watched as Adora broke down about how their plans always fell apart but then got a pep talk from Glimmer with them springing their plan into action. There was Scorpia being overwhelmed with their teamwork taking cues from all their plans as he was agitated by it and driven back.

Then there were Scorpia calling for an unanimous vote to blame it on Kyle.

"Wow Scorpia, you were probably the nicest Horde soldier there and not even you seemed to have any respect for Kyle. Adora wasn't immune to it either with all the tricks we played on him together." Catra remarked with Scorpia not denying it and everyone laughing.

Despite the game of emotions that they had to play before coming here, this was a nice episode to lighten the mood.


	2. Finn

It was in the future some time and Adora and Catra had now married and they had their own child, a nonbinary Magicat orphan child that they had named Finn. They gave them so much attention and love to make sure that they never question how that they are loved by their parents. Finn had so many honorary aunts and uncles from the Princess Alliance, Rebellion and the former members of the Horde but Catra and Adora had to admit that they were annoyed that Finn gravitated towards Double Trouble as their favourite godparent.

The young teenage Finn was now hiding from their parents who had began over obsessing over a minor injury that they had gotten. "I only fell and got a scrape on the kneel, Mum Adora acted as if I fell off a cliff and Mum Catra wanted to attack someone and asked if I was pushed... Don't they see how embarrassing it can be..." Finn muttered to themselves as they jumped upon looking at three figures.

It was Aunt Lonnie, Uncle Kyle and Uncle Rogelio; old friends of their mums when they were growing up on the Horde. Finn heard stories from Catra that after the War, the three took some time to accept Catra's apology for how she treated them (whatever it was had to be something big as Catra had been too ashamed to go into details and Finn didn't want to upset Catra by asking) before going back to being friends.

"Hi Finn, your mums overwhelming you with their love again?" Lonnie asked with a smirk with her two lovers behind her looking sympathetically at the Magicat teen, they knew how Catra and Adora could be like with their parenting of Finn.

"I love them but don't they ever see how annoying they can get? I have some sneezes and coughs together and they act like I have a few days live, a minor bully tries to pick on me which I capable of ignoring and they seem like they are all set of tearing down a city! If they ever catch me looking like I could be unhappy, they would pester me asking if something was wrong. Sometimes I think about wanting to stay with Aunt Perfuma when they are like that." Finn ranted looking quite annoyed.

"I bet they can't imagine what it must feel if or you Finn when they are overbearing but they jsut want to give you all the love that they can get, I bet they definitely don't want you to ever question that they love you with their hearts. I remember them when they decided that they are ready to be parents and want to spoil you rotten and make sure you have the love that they didn't get." Kyle said with a smile as Finn blinked looking at them. Lonnie and Rogelio looked at him annoyed.

"What do you mean the love they didn't get? They said that they always loved eachother and Mum Adora said that she instantly claimed Mum Catra as her best friend when she came to the Fright Zone." Finn asked and the trio fully sunk in that Catra and Adora must have kept Finn in the dark as much as possible about how they grew up in the Fright Zone, they couldn't blame them at all for that though.

"Yes, they were always in love with eachother and it took a long time for them to admit it themselves, much less eachother. That's not what I meant, you see... It was never easy to grow up in the Fright Zone..." Lonnie told them with Finn interested but Kyle and Rogelio silently questioned Lonnie about whether they should be telling Finn this. Lonnie gave the two a face that said they might as well continue, "Did they ever tell you about Shadow Weaver?" Lonnie asked and Finn shrugged their shoulders.

"Uncle Bow and Aunt Glimmer said that she was a witch who worked for the Horde but switched sides when Hordak through her out. My Mums never want to mention her and they don't seem to like it when others do." Finn answered and the trio could believe that Adora and Catra would want Finn to know as little about Shadow Weaver as possible, after what she put the two of them together...

"She was an instructor to our cadets and was... The closest parental figure your Mum Adora had in the Horde. Your mum was her star student and put so much pressure onto her which made her want to try and please everyone by doing her absolute best. However Shadow Weaver thought lowly of your Mum Catra and would put her down and insult her as much as possible. Shadow Weaver really let Catra had it for her screw ups and kept trying to tear them apart. " Lonnie explained and Finn had their mouth open. "It didn't help that Catra was an outcast within us cadets as well, Adora seemed to be the only one that she could actually count on." Lonnie told her with Finn not knowing how to take it.

"But how about you? Weren't you Mum Catra's friends?" Finn asked and the three looked down looking guilty.

"Yeah kind of... We didn't' exactly make Catra feel at home with us or feel like she was our friend most of the time growing up. We didn't exactly make her feel welcome and Shadow Weaver didn't want her to feel welcome herself. Shadow Weaver caused a lot of problems for your parents that they had to face and go through, especially with her last act to save Catra by sacrificing her life. They admitted to us that they feel like Shadow Weaver wanted to spite them by denying them the right to hate her with her sacrifice and final words." Kyle continued on with Finn looking down.

"So did Mum Catra really spend her time in the Fright Zone feeling unloved?" Finn asked sounding guilty as they were embraced by the three. "I never knew about this but I guess this explains... Still you think that they will listen if I explain how overwhelming they... Can... Be..." Finn asked their voice going slower when they all spotted Catra and Adora (as She-Ra) running towards them.

"We noticed you were not at home, we went to find you and seeing you with your aunt and uncles here... We kind of heard everything..." Adora muttered to Finn with the two parents enveloping Finn into a hug which was returned. Finn began giving apologies about if they accidentally make it seem like that they appreciate the love that their parents gave them. "No worries, I admit that we can get carried away and don't be afraid to make it known if you think we are overwhelming you." Adora told them apologetically.

"Thanks for looking out for Finn, see you later when I come to visit so we can have a chat about you three sharing stories that weren't yours to tell!" Catra told Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio with the three gulping as despite the cheerful smile that Catra was giving them, the menacing tone was clear. Even Rogelio who easily overshadowed them with his size felt afraid.

"So how about a lift home Finn." Adora told Finn with them responding they were fine but thanks anyway. Adora just lifted up the protesting them Finn putting them on her shoulders like a child.

"Wasn't that cute Adora, Finn actually thought that you were asking." Catra laughed and Finn didn't have the heart to complain and just smiled as they walked home. After what they learned; they wanted to ask their parents about wanting to play together as well as let Mum Catra know how much that they love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only watched small bits and pieces of the big charity stream set up by Noelle Stevenson and her wife Molly Ostertag for Black Lives Matter but I love how the fandom accepted the Catradora child from the stream. So Finn is like an unofficial kind of but not really OC considering they were created by the showrunner/creator and her wife. This is my first time writing a nonbinary character and if I got anything wrong then please feel free to correct me.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find any watching the show fics for She-Ra yet and I hope there will be more of Catradora pairing, like the characters from before or after the show. I thought I would at least write this one where they reacted to what is pretty much my fave episode of the entire show. I love how hilarious it is and it's the funniest episode to me. Plus I would be open to more fics like that or fics of Catra and Adora meeting Callum and Ray from Dragon Prince, my two Netflix OTPs meeting eachother!


End file.
